Gun Show WWII
Gun Show WWII is an original story by Gozon. It features a hero from an alternate future where Japan becomes the altogether victor of WWII traveling back in time to stop the Japanese. Taimu Toraberu Introduction "This world is bleak. All that is left is the ruins of the war that humbled America. Streets are littered with the mangled ruins of cars and rubble. What was left of the people have become savages, only caring about their own needs. But I'm not like that. I must save the future, at all costs. I must go back..." I woke up today and looked out my window, hoping to see some change, hoping that the nightmare I've been living in since almost before I could remember was just that, a simple nightmare. Yet no such luck. I look out the window every morning but the only change is the amount of oil fires and how many of the savages are roaming the streets. My name is Taimu Toraberu, at least it is now. Ever since the Japanese invaded I've taken upon this name, meaning time travel in Japanese. My real name is Rex Jackson. When the Japanese conquered us, they forced us all to take upon Japanese names. Anyways, I opened my secret hangar under my ravaged house to get to my working area. Though the rest of America was rendered destroyed and primitive, I, being the son of a genius, continued technological studies in order to one day defeat the Japanese. I have made a succesful jetpack, a seemingly magic pouch that can materialize grenades from my almost limitless supply in my weapons room into my hand, a laser gun, a virtually indestructible sword, and others. But all of these would prove worthless, the tyranic Japanese couldn't be defeated in my time. But at the beginning of the war, they were much weaker. I decided that if I could just get into the past, then I'd be able to stop this dark reality from its roots. I've begun work on a time machine. So far, I have finished the energy core with power that rivals Alpha Centuari's. I keep it stable by freezing it in liquid nitrogen, as a simple repulse from it could wipe America off the face of the Earth. I'm also working on the machine that can harness the mini-star's power and concentrate it, reversing the globe's spin and altogether bending time. From that time bend I can jump through the portal, sending me years before in the same location. However, the time machine is still under work, and from this point it looks like if it does work, I'll only be allowed to stay for six months until I bleep out of existence. After twiddling with it for a minute, I put on my jumpsuit, grabbed my laser blaster, put on my grenade pouch and jetpack, then got ready to go wipe out some Japanese officials. I jumped through my window and deployed my jetpack, silently soaring down to the ground. I paused to listen, trying to hear for sounds of life. I only heard scuttering and scutteling, probably just rats and roaches. I continued to creep around the side of the building, peering for other people. I saw one Japanese official, holding a baton and standing watch at a broken lamp post. I cocked my laser gun and aimed. I decided to scare him first before I killed him, since an instant death was no fun to watch. I shot the base of the lamp post in an angle just right for the post to come crashing down on him. Just as I thought, I hit my mark flawlessly. The lamp post crashed down on the unaware official's legs, instantly breaking them. I laughed as he wailed in pain, unable to move from the weight of the lamp. I slowly approached the position of my victim, managing to hide my smile. Once I reached him, I grinned at his smiling face and said one word, "おやすみ" (Oyasumi), meaning "Good night in Japanese. I then grabbed a grenade from my pouch and uncapped it. My grenades are pre-designed to only explode after five seconds, so I dropped it next to the official's face and then took off in my jetpack, laughing at the explosion and the death of another Jap. Time Machine Complete Two years have passed since that time. Now, my work on the time machine is almost complete. The machine that can concentrate the energy core's power is almost complete, requiring just a little more work and a few parts. These parts are the hardest to attain, however, as they would require materials only the Japanese have. Luckily, it wouldn't take a trip to Japan to get them. The Japanese have a capital building not too far from my apartment. I live in the ruins of a city once called New York, one of the largest cities of America, so it only seemed natural. I leaped from my apartment window and flew off in the direction of the building, being sure to not be in plain site. I ducked behind a large, crumpling sky scraper and latched onto it. I climbed sideways and jumped through a broken window. I then grabbed a grenade from my pouch and took aim at the front door where five guards stood. I tossed it and ducked. The grenade I threw had much more power than my usual ones. I had took a very small sample of the energy core and put it into the grenade. It gave just enough energy to be ten times as poweful as my usual brand. Sure enough, the explosion was strong enough to be felt from my perch on the building. When I looked back up, the wall had cracked open. The capital building was blown into pieces, everyone dead. Yet the one structure left still standing looked like a giant metal safe. A small door opened in the front and a few men in black suits stepped out. They seemed dazed, like they couldn't quite believe what just happened. I cocked my laser gun and shot both of the goons through the chest. I then flew down to the entrance of the safe-like building. Category:Gozon Category:Story Category:Military Fiction Category:Roman FTW Category:Sci-Fi